


Grace

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Dean and Cass have been together for a while now and Dean would do anything for Cass. But can he give him what he really wants?





	Grace

“Baby.” Dean pulled the covers back to reveal Cass’s naked body. He shed his clothes, climbed in bed next to him, pulled him close and kissed his shoulder. He’d been gone for the last three days and he’d missed him more than he thought was possible. 

“Dean?” Cass sleepily turned into his arms. 

Dean tilted his chin up, kissing him tenderly and passionately for several long minutes. He loved kissing Cass; feeling their tongues swirl together. He could do it for hours. He loved the way Cass would moan into his mouth and surrender completely to him. 

“I missed you baby.” Dean whispered in the darkness. He reached into their nightstand and retrieved the lube.

Cass laid on his back and spread his legs in anticipation. Dean gently rubbed his most delicate area with slicked up fingers before pushing one and then another inside.

“Ohhh.” Cass moaned out when his partner found his prostate. 

“Feel good baby?” He asked adding a third digit to stretch him further.

“So good.” Cass gasped out, welcoming the slight burn.

“I need you.” Dean whispered, something like desperation in his voice. 

He removed his fingers, lubed himself up and slid into Cass’s very willing body. They made love slowly and gently. Dean reveled in every tiny sound Cass made; every sigh, gasp and moan just turned him on more. Cass’s pleasure was always his number one   
priority. 

“Please Dean.” Cass begged for release. Dean, being unable to deny the man anything, reached between them to stroke his aching member. “DEAN!”

“Yeah baby, scream for me.” He loved the way Cass said his name when he came. He looked down at his lover and smiled, he was so gorgeous right now; eyes closed tightly, head thrown back and breathing labored. Just looking at Cass was enough to trigger his own orgasm. “I love you Cass.” He whispered, resting his forehead against the other man’s.

“I love you too Dean.” Dean flipped onto his back and pulled Cass onto his chest. “I missed you. I’m so glad you’re back. ”

“Me too.” He kissed his lips gently. He laid there a long while, just holding his boyfriend; completely blissed out. “I brought you back a surprise.” 

“You did?”

“Yup.” Dean kissed him again and smiled. “You’re gonna love it.” He gently sat Cass up and got out of bed to retrieve his discarded jeans. From the pocket he pulled a small glowing glass vial and held it out for Cass to inspect. 

“Is that…” Cass breathed out.

“Yup.” Dean still smiled, proud of himself. “It’s your grace.” He placed it in his boyfriend’s shaking hands.

“Really?” It had been six months since his grace had been stolen and all the angels fell. 

The past six months had been incredible for Dean. He’d finally gotten his head out of his ass and confessed his love to a very human Cass. The relationship between them, which had always been intense, got even more so; the two were inseparable. Dean couldn’t get enough of being able to touch him, hold him, kiss him the way he’d always longed to. It was better than he imagined. While Cass said he was happy, he knew that he missed being an angel. So Dean made it his mission in life to somehow get Cass his grace back.

First they’d had to deal with Sam. Dean had confessed his sin to Cass; told him that he’d allowed an angel to possess his brother to save his life. Cass had been understanding, even when they learned that said angel had lied about his identity and was out to kill Kevin. They’d managed to stop him, but he got away. Cass helped him find Sam when the angel virtually kidnapped him. And, along with Crowley, aided him in expelling Gadreel. He was there for him for the two months that Sam hated him; going as far as to play peacemaker between the two.

With Sam back on his side, the brother’s turned their attention to finding Metatron. Dean convinced Cass to stay out of it, he felt the former angel had enough to deal with. After a ton of searching, they finally found Gadreel and he led them straight to his boss. Using an ancient spell that Crowley managed to dig out of the older angel’s head, the brothers were able to trap Metatron and get the angel tablet back.

Kevin, with Cass’s help, had been able to decipher enough of it to get the angel’s back where they belonged. As a result, Cass was no longer number one on the winged dick’s most wanted list. Especially not once they turned over their prisoner for angelic justice.

Metatron, no matter how long they interrogated him, had refused to give up the location of Cass’s grace. Dean did everything he could to ease his transition to being human. He seemed to be adjusting well, he even began helping them on hunts. Things were great, except on the nights Dean heard him crying for what he lost. All he could do was hold him and remind him of how much he loved him. 

Then Cass got shot. They had been hot on the trail of a shifter who was going through wealthy young women like tissues. They cornered her in the basement of an abandoned warehouse and were closing in. No one had noticed the weapon that she concealed. 

“Gun!” Dean shouted to his partners, but not quickly enough. She shot and he heard Cass cry out in pain. “CASS!” He forgot all about the monster and rushed to his boyfriend’s side; thankfully Sam had been there to gank the bitch. “Where does it hurt baby?”

“Shoulder.” Cass said through clenched teeth. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed, gently pulling Cass’s jacket open. His heart was in his throat when he saw the blood seeping through his white shirt. “Sammy, let’s go. Now.” 

He helped Cass into the back seat of the Impala and got in next to him, tossing the keys to Sam. He applied pressure to the wound while whispering words of love and encouragement. Sam got them back to the motel as quickly as possible. Dean all but carried him inside.

“How is he?” Sam asked.

“Let’s see baby.” He ignored Sam, his entire focus on the former angel. He sat him down on the bed and ripped his shirt open with slightly shaky hands. There was a bullet lodged in his right shoulder and blood was everywhere. “Sammy grab the…”

“Here Dean.” He had already gotten out the bullet removal kit.

“You okay Cass?” Dean asked in concern. He was being very quiet and was extremely pale, but he nodded. “I’ve got you. I promise I’ll make it better.” Dean took a shot of whiskey to steady his nerves then handed the bottle to Cass and went to work. “All done.” He said stitching up the wound and pulling the man against him. The thought that he could have lost Cass hit him hard. That couldn’t happen. He knew what he had to do.

Dean insisted on going home so that Cass could heal. He stayed by his side, not taking any cases, gently attending to his every need until he was better and could use his arm again. Then he announced that he had to go.

“I’ll be back in three days.” He told Cass while he packed. 

“Did you find a case? I’m better, I could go with you.”

“It’s not a case, just something that I need to take care of. On my own.” Dean needed him to understand. 

And now here he was, standing before Cass, having accomplished what he set out to do.

“Yeah Cass, I got your grace back.” 

“How?” Cass looked at him skeptically.

“Does it matter?”

“You promised Dean.” They’d vowed not to hide anything from one another ever again.

“I did what I had to.” Dean looked away.

“Tell me baby.” Cass said gently, putting the vial down on the bed. He went to Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist, and Dean returned the embrace.

“I went to see your friend Hannah and I talked her into letting me interrogate that douche again.” He pulled out of the comfort of Cass’s arms and crossed the room. “I took him out to Rufus’s cabin and made him tell me what I wanted to know.”

“How did you get him to talk?” Cass wondered. “We tried for weeks and he refused; he even laughed at us.” He followed Dean, forcing him to look at him.

“I used different methods.” He shrugged one shoulder, refusing to meet Cass’s eyes. 

“Dean.” Cass said gently.

“I tortured him, okay. For days I tortured him. I used every trick I learned in hell and by the end he was begging to talk.” He looked at Cass. “And I’m not sorry about it and I don’t feel bad about it. He deserved it for what he did to you.” He picked his grace up   
from the bed and held it out to him again. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“That you’re not disappointed in me, that you aren’t mad at me, that you don’t hate me for what I did.” Dean suggested.

“How could I feel any of those ways towards you?” Cass shook his head. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I can think of a few ways.” Dean said seductively, raising one eyebrow.

“I’m being serious Dean.”

“So am I. All I need is you Cass.” Dean paused. “Things aren’t gonna be different between us because you’re an angel again, are they?” He worried. “You’re still gonna be mine, right?”

“Nothing is going to change. I love you Dean. Human or angel, I will always love you.”

Dean pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he pressed the vial of grace into his boyfriend’s hands.

“Do it Cass.”

With a crash of what seemed like lightning, a shadowy pair of battle worn wings appeared behind Cass and his eyes glowed blue as his grace was restored. Dean stared at him in awe, it reminded him of the night they met.

“God Cass, you’re so freakin sexy.” He’d thought so then too. When things settled down, he pulled the angel into his arms. “How do you feel?” He whispered.

“Complete, for the first time in my existence.” Cass pulled back to look into his eyes. “And it’s all because of you. I love you Dean.” He pressed their lips together in a kiss that soon became needy and desperate. “Make love to me.”

Dean led him to their bed with a sexy smile. He took his time, worshiping Cass’s body; driving him crazy with desire until he was begging.

“Please Dean. I need you.” Cass whispered in a breathy voice. Dean slid into him and set up a demanding pace nailing his prostate on every thrust. “Oh Dean.” He moaned. Now that he had his grace back, all his senses were heightened. “Feels so good.” 

“Yeah baby. So good.” Dean rasped out, wrapping his hand around Cass’s shaft and stroking. He was so close.

“DEAN!” Cass screamed as he came, his eyes glowing so brightly and brilliantly blue that Dean had to look away. The feeling of Cass tightening around him was his undoing and he emptied himself into his angel.

Once they caught their breath, Cass laid in Dean’s arms; both just enjoying the aftermath of the always incredible sex they’d just had.

“Was it any different for you?” Dean wondered. He worried that Cass’s pleasure might have been diminished. 

“It was amazing Dean. Everything felt so much more intense than it usually does.”

“Awesome.” Dean smiled. “I love you Cass.”

“You are my world Dean.” Cass returned.

“Forever?”

“Forever.” Cass confirmed.


End file.
